心色空
by kaminari chou
Summary: 心色空  : Heart Colored Sky. A series of one-shots depicting an emotion per chapter. Usually unnamed ocs, but might accept pairing requests. Reviews appreciated. Rated T for possible swearing / fighting.


A new series of one-shots, a challenge to myself. Each one-shot will depict an emotion. Some chapters may be based in a series, but I will usually not include cannons. They might make a cameo, but otherwise it will be oc only, usually not mentioning names. If you have an oc you would like to share with me, feel free to post it, though I may or may not use them. They may also be subject to any range of things, keeping it pg-16. That means it may include injuries, fighting, death and most likely, love. :3

If you have a request for a pairing, certain emotion or something based off a song, review! I'd love any and all input. :3

* * *

><p>「 Clearest Azure 」<p>

No matter what happens, the sky is always beautiful. Perhaps it is beautiful because it is so far away.

The tickle of grass under her palms provided a comforting feeling.

She sat on the small hill, sky blue eyes looking upwards, watching the clouds that began to cover the sun. Just moments before, it was bright and sunny, the warmth beating down upon her. A small frown made it's way onto her face, but the clouds weren't threatening and gray – instead they were thick and fluffy. Sighing almost inaudibly, she fell backwards gently, laying on her back. Resting one forearm on her forehead, she closed her eyes for a moment. A searching left hand found a peculiar stem. Carefully picking it, she lifted it to her face to see a little, white daisy. A small, soft smile made it's way onto her face. Lifting the daisy up, she looked at it with the sky as a background.

After looking at it for a moment, her smile faded a little, remembering the photo in her jacket pocket. Taking it out, she saw herself with her best friend. He was giving a peace sign, grinning and leaning on her head. _'How long has it been?'_ She asked herself, pondering. It seemed like just yesterday the plane had taken off outside the window of the airport. Her frantic search of the windows proved fruitless, and she could not see his black hair. Giving another small sigh, she made a silent wish.

'_If only we could take a picture like that again, and you would make such a lighthearted pose.'_

Wasn't it here that they had met? She had been drawing in this very spot, a simple doodle, trying to clear her mind of the drama around her. He had come to get away from his parents. At first, she was shy and hesitant, but his quiet kindness made her open up. She shared things with him that she didn't think she'd feel comfortable sharing. She had always been glad she was able to come there with him. It lasted for only a while, then he had to go away. He had told her that she could come with him, but if she decided to stay, it would be best for them to go their separate ways. He didn't know if he would come back.

At that thought, a small tear fell down her cheek. _'I … meant to choose a path. But instead, I keep coming back here. Maybe .. it's because I'm a coward.'_ She quickly wiped away the tear; she cried too much, she knew it. But .. when he wasn't there, there was no one to comfort her on the familiar hill. No matter how much she tried, she didn't feel right without coming back to that very spot at least one a week, just to relax. She needed to get away from her class work, and from her classmates in general. Sometimes, they annoyed her to no end. But the one outburst she had, she felt bad. But … was it that bad to express the bottled up emotions at some point? Yet another sigh.

Today was … very similar to yesterday. She had come here the day before as well. But … nothing had changed, as expected. The little, fluttering, hesitant hope that he might be waiting for her was dashed again. She wouldn't let that get her down, though. She felt a wet feeling on her cheeks. …It wasn't raining, was it? No … these came from her eyes. Rubbing them, she pushed her black bangs from her face, then sat up. Holding the daisy in one hand, she lifted the picture in her other, looking at it. After a moment of silence, she relaxed her grip on it when she saw the water stains developing on it.

Then – a gust of wind blew the picture away. Gasping, she quickly leapt up, nearly tripping, and darted after it. Thinking only of catching the paper memory, she ran right into something. Rubbing her nose a little, she looked up to see … - "Oh .. my god."

Sky colored eyes swam with tears as she looked up though the blurry film at him. The picture also had a similar fate, and he pried it off his shirt gently. "… It's been a while." He said softly, then frowned at her tears. He held the sides of her face with his hands, then used his thumbs to wipe them away. "W-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," she said, voice trembling, "I'm just happy you came back … "

A small, gentle smile made it's way onto his face, "of course."

She coughed a little, clearing her choked up voice, "remember, when you'd do this for me?" Nervously blushing, she wondering about the color of the daisy. What color did they used to find? What color was she to give him? But .. all she had was the small white daisy. She quickly tied the end to just below the flower, making a ring. She took his hand and slipped the daisy ring onto his finger.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her into a hug. "You know," he said softly, "I always wanted to sit here with you again." Taking her hand, he gently pulled her down onto the grass.

Sitting down next to him, she didn't let go of his hand. "Don't … don't go again .. " She muttered softly, almost to herself.

"I won't, it's a promise," he said, "because I know goodbyes are painful."

Peering up through a film of tears, she smiled that same smile. He grinned in response, and they both leaned into each other.

* * *

><p>"<em>My heart~<em>" A small sound, a quiet song. _"Transcends time~ .. To always go back to where you are~" _The night sky, illuminated only by a bright constellation, enveloped the earth in a dark blanket, warm and parental, like a mother embracing her child. A breeze blew through the field, and in a magical moment, daisy petals were blown up, making a whirlwind of white, glowing radiantly. _"I~ .. Was spoiled, and couldn't even say thanks~ …" _As if the climax had been reached, a shooting star flew across the sky, twinkling brightly before it disappeared, almost as if it was saying farewell.

The gust blew the daisy petals in a whirlwind, a beautiful show with the background of stars. Even though no one was visible, the warmth of a smile could be felt.

"… _Until I came here~ …Today~"_

* * *

><p>Song listened to: 愛をこめて花束を (Bouquet Full of Love) – Superfly<p>

Check it out! It's a great song. :3

The lyrics at the end don't exactly match up to the melody of the song. ''. u.

But anyway! Thanks for reading~.


End file.
